Soulless
by MiraculousDemigod
Summary: When a new lightning thief strikes, the new seven must go on a quest to try and retrieve it. But there's a twist. Who is the soulless girl and is she here to help or destroy? Who is the thief? You can't trust anyone in this world, read and be amazed. (It get's better I promise.)
1. Returned

Soulless

 _How can you be in love, when you don't have a soul?_

 **Jessica's P.O.V**

"I need a favour." The voice boomed. The mighty god shrinking to a 6 foot man.

"I need a favour." He repeated, in a regular voice now.

"Why?" I ask, staring dully at him, "You took me away from me."

To this he holds out a blue, glowing orb. My soul. My eyes widen slightly, but otherwise I show no other sign of emotion. I can't.

"So, we have a deal? Your soul, for just a small favour."

I nod, I can't remember what it feels like to… well… feel.

He shakes my hand, and presses the blue orb to my chest.

"Good luck, I'll let you know when I need your help."

As he leaves, I'm struck. I scream, overwhelmed with emotion. Sudden wind blows around me, filled with memories and feelings. My hair whips my face and I feel pain, I feel! I FEEL! I laugh, I haven't laughed in years. For once I'm happy. I'm back, I've got a soul, and I've got a life. I collapse to the ground.

"Thank you." I say to the sky. In the distance angry thunder rumbles, but I don't care. Jessica Chase is back, baby.

 **Lily's P.O.V**

I pick my way through the rubble, tears pricking my eyes as the ruins of the Apollo cabin crunch under my feet.

"I'm sorry." My best friend Skye says, giving me a tight squeeze, and I smile gratefully.

I hear the trotting of hooves before I see him. I turn to smile at Chiron, the one person, or centaur, who can make me feel better, but I'm greeted with something that's never made me feel worse. He looks at me, dread in his eyes, all hope drained from them.

"Girls get inside. Now." Chiron says. I've never seen him so grave before. I send a questioning look at Skye, who shrugs, and head inside. Once all the demigods are settled Chiron starts to speak. "I'm afraid I have some grave news. The Lightning Thief is back."

Gasps travel through the crowd, and the murmurs get louder. "I thought Luke was gone?" I whispered to Skye.

"Me too."

"Please settle down. It is not Luke. Unfortunately, Luke passed on 15 years ago today. This person, is a mystery, leaving behind nothing, but a single blue orb, painted on the walls of Olympus. Please, do not spread rumours. Stay safe, do not trust anyone outside of these walls, or anyone you find suspicious. Thank you."

As people begin to filter out of the grand hall, Skye mutters to me, "Who do you think it is?"

"I honestly have no clue, I want to talk to Chiron though. He and my father are close. He might tell me some more things, I'll keep you posted."

"You better!" Skye winks, and joins the rest of the demigods in leaving the hall.

I approach Chiron closely.

"Ah, Lily. I was wondering when you would question me." He turns, a kind smile on his face, but his eyes don't twinkle the way they usually do.

"What's-"

"Going on?" He asks for me. "You are," he chuckles sarcastically, "on a quest I mean. The oracle has given out a new prophecy. There's a new seven."

I gulp in fear. A quest? My dad has never been on one and neither have I, and quite frankly I would like to keep it that way.

"You must not tell anyone this information, which includes Skye."

I nod. "I understand."

"We'll announce the other 6 and your quest next week, try not to get killed until then."

"I'll try." I laugh nervously, and go outside to look for Skye.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

You're falling right into my trap, _Chiron."_ I spit.

"Hades will prevail, and you and all of Olympus will fall."

 **Hey guys! It's MiraculousDemigod here,**

 **If anyone tries to copy my story, it is classified as copyright. If you copy my work, you could be put in jail or trialed for it.**

 **Otherwise, I really hope you enjoy my story. It does get better I promise. Please leave a review and add it to your favourites! :)**

 **I should upload often, but I'm nearly in exam week at my school, so I won't be able to wright as often. Thanks! love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **-MD**


	2. New seven, new quest, new girl?

**Lucas' P.O.V**

"Chiron? You wanted to see me?"

"Perc- Lucas, there you are." There he goes again, calling me by my dad's name.

"You know how you've been wanting to go on a quest? Well, here's your chance to shine." He tells me, but instead of joy in his twinkling eyes, there's nothing but sympathy and grief. I nod solemnly, wanting to grin in excitement, but sensing Chiron's not in the best mood.

"Gather the others into the Grand Hall, we'll talk more there."

I run out and send a picture through the empathy link to my best friend, Ethan, son of Hephaestus.

"Everyone to the hall!" his high-pitched voice rings out clear over the loud speakers. Multiple groans rumble through the crowd of demigods as they make their way to the hall for the third time this week. He joins me on the way and we slap hands, "hey bro." he grins his cheeky smile. I nod with a smile in welcome.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not really allowed to tell you anything yet, but some people are going on some quest." I tell him and his eyes widen.

"Who? Probably Bianca." He smiles and nudges me. I shrug him off me.

"I don't know yet," I say, turning away to hide my slight blush at the mention of Bianca, daughter of Ares, my crush. We all settle down as Chiron starts speaking.

"I'm sorry students. I'm sure this is annoying you, but this is a very big announcement." He takes a deep breath and we all lean forward in anticipation. "There is a new students at Camp Half Blood, Jessica Chase."

A shy girl appears out from Chiron and I smile to myself. She's adorable. She swings on her feet and a slight blush appears across her slightly freckled nose and cheeks. Her small, red mouth curves into a slight smile and dimples appear on her pink cheeks. What captivates me are her eyes. They're a stormy blue, almost so dark they look grey. They shine in the light so they sparkle silver. She gives everyone a little wave, her eyes sweeping the crowd. When her eyes lock onto mine I hold her gaze, until she looks away with an even pinker face.

"Everyone settle down please!" Chiron calls out into the crowd again. "There are a new seven." A gasp rattles through the crowd. Everyone knows being part of the seven means ultimate fame and heroism, or death.

"Please come out when I call your name: Katie, Ethan,"

"No way!" Ethan gasps. I push him gently up to the front and give him a thumbs up.

"Sasha, Rebekah, Lucas…"

My grin spreads wide across my face and I almost skip up to the stage. I manage to compose myself as I go and stand next to my companion, Rebekah, daughter of Aphrodite. I look across at Ethan, and he gives me a cheeky grin and wink.

 **Lily's P.O.V**

"Two left." I mutter to myself. "That's you and Bianca." I say to Skye. She smiles at me,

"Thanks, probably. But you never know, you've been training really hard this year."

There's no way Chiron would send me on this quest, not one this important. He probably meant a minor quest a few days ago.

"Skye," Chiron calls.

"Told ya," I smile and we fist pump.

"Last, but certainly not least."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bianca standing up.

"Lily Solace!"

WHAT!? Me?

"Ahh!" I scream in joy and nearly trip over my own feet as I join the others.

"Our new seven."

I see Bianca glaring at me under her eyelashes. I avert my eyes and take a peek of Jessica Chase. She seems sweet, and kind of shy. She sees me looking and gives me a quick smile and thumbs up.

"Jessica is from Camp Jupiter and has a lot of experience with quests, so she shall be accompanying you. She is also a very talented daughter of Athena, and would love to train you her ways of fighting."

"Awesome!" I say, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Her voice is sweet, high and tinged with a slight English accent.

"Dismissed!" Chiron announces, seeming to remember every demigod is still here. When everyone has filed out Chiron says to us that the quest begins Monday next week. "So you should have plenty of time to train with Jessica." He smiles warmly, putting a gentle hand on Jessica's shoulder.

When he leaves, Jessica turns to us.

"Hey, I'm Jessica Chase, but you can call me Jess or J for short. I thought we could start training tomorrow lunch, and have a break today. If that sounds good?" She says, losing her blush as she becomes more confident.

"Sounds good." We all agree.

"Well, see you then. I've already had a tour, so I know where most things are." She smiles, waves and walks quietly out the door.

We all leave our separate ways and Skye joins me on the way out.

"Thoughts?"

"I like her, and I think Chiron chose really well. Rebekah has the most powerful charm speak in the history of CHB, Katie has a fiery attitude, I mean she could scare people off with a look. Sasha is really smart and great with a bow. Ethan, well he inherited his father's good looks," at this I give her a slight nudge, and she blushes," and of course his dad's power over fire and incredible talent at making things. You're amazing! I bet Zeus wonders at your lightning bolts. And Lucas, well it's Lucas. Head Councillor of the Poseidon cabin, most powerful waves ever, since Percy Jackson is his dad. Well, we knew it was gonna be him. I just, why me?"

"Girl!? Are you serious? You're talent with singing, a bow and healing arts are amazing! Everyone knew it was gonna be you, apart from you and Liam Stoll, speaking of which…" she died off as Liam came up and sheepishly held out $200 cash and 15 golden Drachmas.

"Thank you!" She smiles, flicking her hair sassily.

"You bet on me?"

"You _bet_ I did!" She starts giggling and soon I join in with her infectious laugh. Soon we're cackling like weirdos and I'm just thinking I'm so lucky to have a bestie like Skye.

 **Hey guys! I gave you a treat! This is soooo long and took me quite a while to write. It's 1000 words long, count I dare you ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-MD**


	3. I will do it

I exit quickly, knowing Hades would be waiting for me outside. He's waiting, leaning on the walls with his arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised. The darkness of the shadows seems to envelope him, making him almost invisible.

"Well?" He says, cocking his head as he asks the question.

"I'm in. I'm accompanying their quest. Now can I have the pleasure of knowing my own?"

"Hey, I'm not sure I like you with a soul, so much attitude. You know, I could always take your soul ba-"

"NO! I'm sorry, Hades."

"Good. Now, you're going to everything in your power to stop them from getting that lightning bolt. It was extremely hard to recruit someone to steal that for me."

"You did that!?"

"But of course, why do you ask?"

"I could go and tell Chiron right now."

A flash of panic traces across his eyes before he relaxes and smirks.  
"Then say goodbye to your feelings." He raises his hand, and I feel excruciating pain.  
"I… I… I won't tell, p…please." I say gasping for air and grabbing my chest where the pain is coming from. He chuckles darkly, squeezing his hand together tightly. The pain gets worse, it feels as if someone had just ripped my heart out of my chest. He lets go, and relief floods me instantly. I collapse to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Don't. EVER. Say that again." He states. I nod my head, unable to say a word.

"You are to stop them from finding the boat, direct them away from our lair. Do everything in your power to stop them from finding the bolt!"

I nod.

"Otherwise…" he murmurs, threatening to close his hand as a dull throb starts in my chest again.

"I will, I won't. I will do it, I won't let them find it! I promise."

"Let's hope so." He mutters, turning away and fading into the shadows.

I sink to the floor and begin to weep.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Aww poor little baby. How pathetic. How is she going to help us bring down Olympus!? Oh gods Hades, I sure hope you made the right choice.

BANG! I turn around, startled by the sudden noise. It's a stupid demigod.

"It's you?" He stares, his eyes bulging out of his head. I stare at him back, then do something I never would have done before. I kill him.

"Goodbye lovely" I whisper, giving him the kiss he always wanted. "See you in Tartarus."

I start cackling manically, and soon I can't stop. Tears of laughter roll down my cheeks as my lovely lies on the ground behind me, his eyes lifeless and staring into nothing, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin.

"You'll be next Chiron." I giggle. "Oh you will."

 **Lily's P.O.V**

"What's happened?" I shout, alarmed by the sudden commotion.

That's when I saw Skye come up to me, sobbing.

"I saw him, I saw him. I went to early and they hadn't," hiccup, "covered him up yet!" She hiccups again and a fresh new flood of tears flow down her cheeks. I hug her tightly,

"Who?"

She stares into my eyes, her bright blue ones connecting with my golden brown ones. She gulps.

"Liam Stoll."

 **Enjoy lovelies.**

 **(Sorry it's so short)** **-MD**


	4. Hit me with your best shot!

**Skye's P.O.V**

My best friend's eyes widen. She doesn't know the regret I'm feeling. The last thing I ever said to him, was that I won the _stupid_ bet! Why did I do that? I know one thing, I will find his killer, and will get my revenge. My hands clench as Lily hugs me. Tears drop slowly down my cheeks, as I wrap my arms around my bestie, forcing myself to relax.

"Hey guys," I hear a voice say timidly. "I know you're all shocked and sad about Liam's," her voice trembles, "death. But, we really need to train. We can't afford to lose any more time. I'm sorry" Her voice and eyes are filled with regret.

"It's fine." I say, wiping my eyes. "Let's do it."

Over the course of the next week we learn complex moves from Jess. I use my fury over Liam's death to battle, and soon I'm the best-trained demigod out of the seven. I go over to Jess and rest my hand on her shoulder.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?" She says, turning her head to me and smiling.

"Without you, we won't survive this quest. Thank you."

Her smile disappears and she looks down. I hear her murmur something.

"Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh, fine. Thank you for…err… thanking me." She smiles. "Um, I got to go. Ethan still can't control the fire arrows I got him." She chuckles, and I narrow my eyes.

"Um, you don't happen to…like… him, do you?" I ask casually.

"What? No! He's all yours." She laughs, winks and walks away to help him, leaving me stuttering and red-faced.

 **Lucas' P.O.V**

I watch Jess discreetly out of the corner of my eye. She's like a mini tornado going around to help everyone. I sigh, my heart filling with an emotion I've never felt before.

"H-hey." She smiles widely, waving in an awkward manner. I smile, confused as I slowly wave my hand back. She flushes in what I can only guess to be embarrassment. She clears her throat. "Hit me with a tsunami." She says clearly.

"W-what!?" I stutter in shock. "A tsunami?"

She smiles slightly then cocks her head. "What? Think I'm not strong enough to handle it?"

I shrug in response. I've never hit anyone with a full tsunami, so I decide to do a shock wave first. I half-heartedly summon a shock wave. It passes over her and she doesn't even blink. She raises her eyebrow.

"Wow. I heard so much about the 'magnificent son of Poseidon'." She says, using her fingers to indicate quotation marks. A spark ignites inside me.

"Hm?" I grunt.

"Too bad he's not as good as everyone says." She shrugs.

The spark ignites a small fire.

"Well, I mean. I could always replace you." She says, an innocent smile tugging at her lips.

I grit my teeth and raise my arms. I feel the power rushing through me, giving me life as I bend the water to my will. I then thrust my hands forward without warning and the water rushes at her with no mercy. Her eyes widen as the powerful force of water blasts towards her. She backflips quickly to give her more time and her hands go up to shield her. Then it hits. My heart drops. AHH! I've killed her! I stand there in shock. Then realising that if there is a chance she survived, it would be flattened if she is kept under water. I pull the water back, but there she stands completely dry, smirking.

"That's more like it." She says softly.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"It was amazing!" She giggles. Oh. Happiness bursts through my heart, and I start to grin stupidly. She blushes again, and walks off to help Lily, daughter of Apollo. I stand there, staring at her with a stupid grin on my face. What is this feeling?

 **Hey Guys! I hope you like this. I promise it's going to get more interesting! Remember to check out Thunderclaws13 she has really awesome stories!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm not going to update on this story anymore unless I get at least 1 review on each chapter (not including this one)**

 **Thanks guys, hope you can still support me. Enjoy!**

 **-MD**


	6. What? Why?

**Unknown P.O.V**

"I've decided to hire a new apprentice." Hades says to me.

"What? Have I done something wrong?" Dread fills me and I start trembling slightly. No one comes back from a Hades job… I'm going to die.

"Don't be stupid." He says coolly, "you're just going to have a helper."

I sigh, visibly relaxing in relief. "Oh, thank the high gods."

He chuckles slightly, sensing his good mood, I ask cautiously, "so, who is it?"

He leans over and whispers in my ear, his cool minty breath tickling the curves of my ear lobe.

"Bianca Jones."

I gasp, "This is going to be fun."

 **Jessica's P.O.V**

Oh my gods! I can't believe I did that. I grin madly. How did I seem so confident?

' _Ahhhhh! I can't believe I did that. Why am I feeling this way? What is this feeling?'_ I think to myself.

That's when I see the crow. It's meeting time. I slip away from the dining room and meet Hades outside.

"Why are you so happy?"

I gulp. What do I do? Lie? Truth? Lie? Truth? Lie? Lie.

"Oh, the group's getting along great, that's all. Not too well though, I should be able to defeat them easily." I didn't mention Lucas' strength, or the fact that he seemed to be growing on me.

He nods, lost in thought.

"Good." He murmurs.

"Well, I should be going." I say clearing my throat. "Wouldn't want them to notice I'm gone."

"Yeah, you go. Watch for the crow."

I nod, but before I can say a word he melts into the darkness...

Gone.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I'm sooooo sorry this is so bad and late! It's going to get better I swear. More tension and love triangles to come! ;)**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **-MD**


	7. I'm sorry

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I pack a small backpack with food, water, weapons and ambrosia. My heart's thumping in my chest as I think about what I am going to have to do today. I wipe my sweaty hands on my blood red shirt and take a deep breath in.

"You ok?"

I jump, turning around to find sapphire eyes staring into my ice blue ones.

"Yeah fine, just nervous I guess." I say, sitting on my temporary bed in the Athena cabin.

"Me too." Lucas sits next to me. We stay like that for ages, seeking comfort and courage in each other's presence.

"No different genders allowed in the cabins alone!" Lily shouts, smiling, as she walks past.

He bolts off the bed, his cheeks glowing scarlet.

"Anyway, I think we'll be fine. Thanks." He shoots out the door, leaving me smiling softly in the cabin alone.

 **Lucas' P.O.V**

Oh my gods. That's so embarrassing. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea. I mean, I like Bianca, right? Do I? Of course I do. But…do I?

"Hey, come on. We're leaving."

I jump, and say that I'm coming without turning around. If I make contact with those beautiful icy eyes, I'm sure to turn into a stuttering mess.

"Oh ok. Do you need anything?"

I take a shaky breath. _Stop being a coward_. I turn to face her and smile.

"You could fill up my water bottle." I toss her my water bottle without warning, and she lifts up her hands to shield her face, and it just stops. I stare at it.

"Um. Sure." She laughs, sounding nervous and quickly grabs the bottle from the air.

She runs off. I stare at her. _How the hell did she do that?_

 **Jessica's P.O.V**

How stupid. Hopefully he didn't notice. I curse myself.

I'm packed, ready to go and slightly nervous about the quest. Slowly the others started to join me with backpacks and stressed expressions. Once everyone was there I started talking, ignoring Lucas' questioning looks.

"Hey guys! Look, I know you all might be feeling scared and stressed," to this I had nods and murmurs of agreement, "but we can do this! I know we can. Just remember we're all her for each other, and I'll be with you every step of the way." I wince slightly at the blatant lie I just told.

As everyone cheers and starts to chatter about the quest, I am pulled aside by Chiron.

"Thank you Jess, you've given us all hope." He says, with a tear forming in his eye.

I smile weakly, feeling terrible.

"Thanks. Better get going then."

"Thank you." He says waving.

I wave back then turn around and tears sting my eyes, threatening to fall. _I'm sorry._


End file.
